Santa Baby
by meveryrandom
Summary: Roxas dresses up like a sexy santa baby for Axels Christmas present. Christmas fic, Yaoi, Lemon, Oneshot  Lemon means SEX btw  AkuRoku enjoy! MERRY CHRISTMAS!  hopfully better then my fic from last year - -"


Santa baby

Sighing to myself, here I am. In the bed of my lover in a way to short and way to tight red sexy Santa skirt, also wearing a loose red dress shirt unbuttoned and a bow in my hair. It's Christmas Eve, what could he possibly be doing! He should be with me right now. I adjust my skirt again and glace around the room since there is nothing else to do. The candles are slowly melting; I hope he gets home before they go out. I take a deep breath and smell the aroma slowly fading away.

Looking down at myself I wonder again where is he? Faintly I heard the door knob turn and I knew it was him. Looking up at the source of the sound my stomach twisted growing nervous on how he'd react to me. If I wasn't so eager to give him a good Christmas present I would be angry at him coming home so late on Christmas Eve.

The door opens and he immediately sees me. His eyes widen and a blush lightly forms on his cheeks, I hope this made him happy. I waited anxiously to hear him say something about my attire but he's speechless.

"R-Roxas..?" he blinked, probably drinking in my appearance.

I blush a bit and my shoulders curl, trying to be sexy "Merry Christmas Axel…" I purred trying to keep the moe innocent look.

He dropped his bag and shut the door behind him after stepping in, having only the candle light light the room. "W-what are you doing here..?" he's stuttering, I hope that's a good thing.

"I-I'm, your Christmas present…" oh god, now I'm stuttering. I need to calm myself, I'm feeling nervous. So I try to put on the sexy act and lidded my eyes "…you should come unwrap me."

He shifted a bit, I know he's feeling aroused and that's making me feel more confidant. I bite my lip, making him want it and I heard him bite back a groan as he made his way over to me. Slowly unzipping his coat and sliding it off his shoulders as he approached the bed and slowly smirking as he did so.

"Hm…I wonder who the gift is from." He smirked.

"Why don't you unwrap me and find out." I winked at him.

He dropped his cloak and now wearing only black jeans, crawling onto the bed he laid me down and started kissing me. I kissed back, biting his lips and playing with his tongue.

He moaned "hm Roxas… you are so sexy…" he purred moving down to my neck. I moaned tilting my head back for him.

He slipped his hands under my shirt and made me shiver as he touched my body sensually. "Hm...Axel…" he started to grind roughly on me and I gasped.

"Roxas…" he hissed my name in pleasure, slipping his hand up my skirt and massaging my thigh, making me moan more. He smirked slowly lifting my leg and grinding harder.

"a-ah!" my back arched and he groaned against my skin. "T-take me…" I whispered hearing our pants start to fill the air.

He nodded slipping me out of my shirt then nibbled on my collar bone. Soon making a trail of kisses and bites down my chest and stomach. Every touch made me shiver. He's now slipping off my skirt…

His eyes widened when he slipped it off, seeing the red lacy Christmas panties with a green bow and bells I had on…

Slowly he smirked "hm Roxas…" he played with my little bells with his index finger, making me feel nervous and aroused "they're so cute." he leaned down and kissed my jaw "your dirty." He whispered. I moaned, arching a bit so he would tough me there. And he did. He cupped me and rubbed roughly.

"Hm-ah! A-Axel..!"

"Hm..." he groaned slipping his hand into my panties and stroking me. I arched begging for more and he started pumping.

"Ah! More!" that moment he held my hips with both hands and kissed down my body taking me into his hot mouth "ah..." he sucked on me and swirled his tongue, swallowing me bit by bit and pushing me closer to my limit.

I was panting heavily now, my heart already racing as he rose and kissed my lips, teasing my entrance with his index finger as he disposed of any unneeded clothes. Which were all the clothes. Slowly he slid in one digit, pausing for me to adjust then shoving in another and thrusting them. Scissoring me until he couldn't wait and took out his digits positioning himself.

"Are you ready?" he hissed.

I whined to push his interest and nodded. He groaned a bit slowly pushing in. I gasped sharply as my legs lock around his waist. He holds my hips and started up a slow deep rhythm. My moaning grew louder and become wantonly as he dug deeper into me. My muscles tightened and he groaned loudly, thrusting harder and faster.

I threw my head back and moaned, god it felt could. He continued to kiss and bite at my neck, his pace fast now and thrusts rough. When he got to just the right speed I felt his hot hand wrap around my member and pump.

"Nh! Axel!" I gasped.

"Sh…" he silenced me with his soft words. Pumping and thrusting at the same fast hard pace. All pushing me to my limit when finally he struck my sweet spot dead on.

I cried loudly, in pure pleasure and screamed his name for more, which he gave to me, pounding into that desired spot.

"God-yes! More more!" I cried, I knew he loved it when I begged.

Hearing me whine put a smirk on his lips, he pulled out and slammed back into me.

"Ah! A-Axel! I-I'm gonna-ah!" I couldn't hold it. So he gave me one final pump and thrusted hard into my prostate, driving me to my climax and soon his. Releasing deep into my withering body.

He thrusted lightly until we both finished, then laid there panting until he finally pulled out and laid beside me.

"God that was amazing." He would always say after sex. Probably to make me feel good but it didn't matter what he said, I knew he liked it.

I looked over and smiled at him, my blonde hair lightly sticking to my sweet covered face "Merry Christmas Axel." I spoke in a hush tone.

He chuckled lightly "yeah, Merry Christmas Roxy. I love the gift."

I laughed. But then something came back to my attention and I sat up a bit "Axel? Why were you out so late? It's Christmas Eve, you should have been home with me."

He sighed, sitting up and running his fingers through his damp hair "honestly? I was out trying to find you a nice gift." My eyes widened and I blushed a bit. He slipped into a pair of boxers and glanced at the time "well, its midnight so its Christmas, I guess u can open it now." He got up and walked across the room, grabbing the bag that he dropped from earlier off the floor and took out a small box. Walking back over to the bed he handed it to me.

I took it curiously, slowly opening the box and taking out the item that was inside of it. It was a necklace, it has a heart charm and a sea-salt icecream charm on it.

My eye widen at the little trinket "oh, it's a sea-salt icecream!"

"Yup, I know how you love them so that necklace made me think of you." He chuckled "cheesy right? Sorry there was just nothing else I thought you would like, and there really weren't a lot of things that could be personal. I didn't want to give you a stupid gift that makes you think I don't care-" I leaned over and kissed him then smiled.

"I love it. Thank you."

He smiled back at me "haha your welcome. I love you."

I blushed a bit putting the gift and its box on the night stand "I love you too."

That very second, our candles died out slowly, one by one, so we went to bed.

* * *

**_Hello lovies! i dont think i went into much depth with this story, i only write late at night cuz im a weirdo :3_**

**_But rly i think this one came out good, idk review it and tell me :3_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS! an AkuRoku christmas present to ALL MY FANS! thanking for lovin and readin meh shit :D_**

**_And thanks to EVERYONE who read/reviewed/favorited/ect. my first one shot, my AkuRoku story Love and Lust it rly made me feel good to see all those reviews and favs! you guys brightened my day so LOVES! ^_^_**

**_hope u have a good christmas and i rly hope u enjoyed this cuz again ITS VERY LAAAAATE :D_**

**_tis like 3 in the morning right now o.o_**

**_I KNOW! I SHOULD SLEEP! :D_**

**_Merry Christmas! and happy Yaoiful holidays! XD_**


End file.
